Le chasseur de phoenix
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Le pont des volte-face renferme bien des zones noirs. Quand Hunter fut partit à l'hôpital pour voir Phoenix, quand le procureur à laissé sa place à l'avocat remit sur pieds...que c'est-il passé ? YAOI


L'avocat aux multiples épis noirs ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Il avait l'impression d'être immergé dans du tapioca au lait.

Tout étaient flous, les sons atténués, vagues, et une sensation désagréable lui paralysait tous les membres.

Il essaya de bouger son bras droit, une crispation de son biceps lui fit grincer des dents. Il abandonna immédiatement et relâcha ses tendons en sentant une peur grandissante s'emparer de lui. Ses esprits lui revenaient, sa vision aussi. Il était dans un espace clos, blanc, allongé sous des draps peux épais et une odeur de désinfectant planait tout autour de lui. Pour ce qui était de ses membres, rien que d'être allongé dessus lui faisait sentir son ossature. Il papillonna des yeux, balayant les dernier résidu de son sommeil forcé, puis commença enfin à s'inquiéter de l'endroit ou il était ainsi étendu.

Cette pièce avait une telle odeur d'eau de javel qu'il fit tout de suite le lien avec les hôpitaux.

Ça, plus le fait qu'il était sur un lit dans une chambre minuscule avec pour stricte minimum une chaise et une commode.

Il aurait voulu se relever, avoir une vue globale de cet endroit, mais son cou et toute sa colonne vertébrale n'approuvait pas.

Soupirant, il se demanda quelle galère avait bien pu l'amener cette fois dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Le fouet de Franziska ? Vu combien ses muscles lui faisaient mal, ce n'était pas une hypothèse à exclure.

Ou peut-être le marteau du juge ? … Non, ça c'était vraiment surréaliste. Quoi qu'un rêve qui lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire lui fasse douter momentanément de son affirmation.

Après tout, il avait déjà été assommé. Un autre client aux copains louches ou un autre procureur de la lignée Von Karma pourrait tout expliquer.

Il rit doucement pour grimacer juste après d'un fulgurant mal au crâne.

Ah ! Donc c'était sur la tête que cela avait porté.

Hé bien, la théorie du marteau était alors plus probable que celle du fouet.

Ou un coup, une chute, un…

Une chute…

Ah ! Mais oui ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ! L'image de Paul, hurlant son nom, la main tendu vers lui et la sensation de vertige juste avant de se faire happer par le néant lui sauta à l'esprit.

Le temple Hazakura ! Le pont ! Le feu ! Maya !

Aïe…

C'était beaucoup à emmagasiner pour un crâne meurtrit comme celui de Phoenix. La sensation d'impuissance et d'ignorance à devoir rester couché dans ce lit sans rien connaître du monde après 2 mètres de carrelage blanc lui fut soudain insupportable.

Il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il sache ce qu'était devenu ceux qu'il aimait. Après tout, il avait très bien pu être resté dans les vapes plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années !

Cette idée bloqua sa résolution de sortir du lit… à commencer par la première étape : faire bouger son bras pour pousser les draps.

C'est en plein combat contre ses muscles qu'une événement inattendu se produisit.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment pour y laisser déboulé un homme rose qui s'arrêta pour le fixer. Le costume coloré fit plisser quelques secondes les yeux de Wright qui s'était habitué au blanc de la pièce. Quand il les rouvris, ce fut une chevelure grise qu'il découvrit. La liaison se fit automatiquement. Cheveux gris + Costume rose fuchsia = « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

Un soupir parcouru la pièce, Phoenix ne pu déterminer s'il était de soulagement ou d'exaspération.

-Mort…mais bien sûr.

Hunter prit la chaise qui était dans un coin pour la placer à coté de la tête de Phoenix. Il s'assied dessus, regardant celui qui le regardait d'un regard vide qui voulait cacher son regard rassuré.

Les yeux de Phoenix étaient plus incertains sur une éventuelle hallucination dû à la chute qu'à l'ébauche d'une joie quelconque.

Puis après être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien DÛ Benjamin Hunter, histoire de ne pas bouder une illusion, il détourna la tête. C'était d'ailleurs le seul mouvement qu'il pouvait encore faire.

Hunter ne s'en offusqua pas, il ne sourcilla même pas.

Il avait fait tout ce voyage, de nuit, en vitesse, sans avoir pu s'acheter la moindre petite collation pour venir le voir, même s'il s'était douté de sa réaction. Il croyait pourtant s'être rabiboché avec lui lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à sauver Maya de cet assassin sur commande. Apparemment non. Après tout, il était repartit. Mais cela l'étonnerait grandement que Wright s'intéresse à ses excursions spontanées… alors pourquoi cette rancune ?

-Wright, commença Hunter sur un ton sévère qu'il aurait employé pour gronder un gamin en faute, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta tête de cochon. Paul m'a appelé en catastrophe pour me crier que tu était à l'agonie, presque mort.

Wright resta silencieux. Lui qui avait interdit à quiconque de prononcer le nom de cet homme, voilà qu'il se trouvait maintenant devant-lui. Bien qu'il n'ai aucune envie de lui répondre, une question le dérangeait depuis son arrivé.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Comme le procureur remarquait que l'avocat n'avait apparemment aucune envie de le regarder en face, il répondit au crâne de son interlocuteur :

-Cela me parait évident. On m'annonce que tu es mort, ou sur le point de mourir. Je ne vais quand même pas rester chez moi les bras croisés.

-Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question, l'interrompis Phoenix.

Hunter fronça ses sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où l'avocat voulait en venir.

-Je suis venu parce que je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours en vie, je ne pourrais plus avoir mes revanches si tu passes de l'autre coté, se sentit obliger de justifier le procureur.

Phoenix médita cette réponse quelques instant.

-Maya ? Elle va bien ?

-Hm ? Oh…je ne sais pas, je viens juste d'arriver, avoua Hunter, un peu décontenancé de partir directement sur un autre sujet.

Nouveau silence.

-Tu as mal ? S'enquit finalement Benjamin.

-Et Pearls ?

-Je viens de te dire que je ne suis au courant de rien. Je sais juste que tu as voulu jouer au super-héros sur un pont en feu, s'énerva le procureur.

Phoenix avait toujours le tête orientée vers le mur, il la tourna doucement vers le plafond.

-Je ne voulait plus entendre parler de toi.

Un froid glaciale envahit la pièce.

-Depuis que tu es à nouveau partis, je me disais que cette fois, je ne te reverrais plus, qu'il fallait tourner la page et qu'il était temps pour tous d'oublier le célèbre Benjamin Hunter. Mais… malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier. Maya n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi malgré mes reproches et certaines occasions faisaient resurgir ton image dans mes pensées. Tu es là dans les moments critiques, pour repartir juste après et laisser le temps à ton image de s'estomper juste assez pour ressurgir de nulle part.

Il fixa Hunter dans les yeux.

-Tu es quelqu'un de très énervant.

Là, à cet instant, Hunter aurait vociféré les trente-six vérités de Wright pour claquer la porte et ne plus jamais revenir, moments critiques ou pas. Il avait déjà les phrases qu'il devait lui balancer à la figure, il n'avait plus qu'à le faire. Seulement, un détail l'en empêchait. Un tout petit détail sur lequel son regard s'était fixé : le rouge des joues de l'avocat.

Pourquoi Wright avait-il rougit ? Il avait exposé les faits posément, sans s'énerver, la pièce n'était pas surchauffée et ses draps ne devaient pas lui tenir très chaud…

Un détail anodin qui fit sourire Hunter.

-Tu es tout rouge, lui fit-il remarquer, son sourire aux coins des lèvres.

L'avocat perdit de sa contenance, et machinalement, voulu porter sa main à sa joue. Il grimaça de douleur en décontractant tout de suite son bras.

-T-Tu as donc mal, déduisit Benjamin en le voyant serrer les dents. Attends, je vais t'augmenter ta morphine.

Le procureur se leva, puis s'agenouilla devant un petit cadran. Il ouvrit la vitre de sécurité et appuya quatre fois sur un bouton dans un « bip, bip, bip, bip ». Phoenix n'avait même pas remarqué que cet engin était relié à son bras. Combien de machins pouvaient encore êtres collés à lui sous ces draps ?

Il articula un « merci » à peine audible pendant qu'Hunter venait se rasseoir près de lui.

Il était rouge… pourquoi ses joues le chauffaient ? … Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce fichu procureur le regarde comme un chat regarde la souris impuissante, prête à être dévorée.

-Oh ! D'ailleurs ! Se rappela soudain Hunter. Paul m'a parlé - crié serait plus exact - d'une certaine « Iris ». Elle serait inculpée dans le meurtre de…

-Quoi, Iris ?

Hunter sourcilla.

-Tu la connais ?

Wright rougis violemment.

Les sourcils de Hunter se froncèrent.

-Oui, enfin, pas vraiment, elle… c'est… il faut absolument l'aider.

Phoenix regarda soudain Hunter, une lueur folle brillant dans les yeux.

-Ecoute, prends ça (il lui montra de la tête deux objets sur la commode), la petite pierre verte te servira à lire dans le cœur des gens, tu en auras surement besoin. Rends toi au centre de détention pour moi et prends de ses nouvelles, je t'en supplie.

Devant les yeux humides de l'avocat, Hunter soupira puis empoigna les deux petits objets pour se les fourrer dans la poche. Il se leva de sa chaise, s'apprêtait à sortir quand Wright le retint au moment où sa main se posait sur la poignée.

-Merci, Benjamin.

Hunter ouvrit la porte, puis la referma derrière lui.

Sourire aux lèvres.

Debout dans son bureau, Hunter ne pouvait se résigner à quitter cette pièce ou régnait encore l'odeur de l'encre qu'il venait d'utiliser pour écrire l'avancement du procès d'Iris Plantule… en tant qu'avocat de la défense. C'était risible, d'autant plus que Franziska était au poste de l'accusation. Il avait tant bougonné sur la galère dans laquelle Wright l'avait embarquée qu'il y voyait maintenant ces points positifs. Malheureusement, c'est justement après s'être aperçu que cette expérience n'était pas entièrement négative que monsieur Wright avait décidé de reprendre le flambeau, encore à moitié malade et très motivé. Qu'avait-elle donc de spécial, cette fille, pour susciter tant d'intérêt ? Bon, c'est vrai, elle ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un dont il avait un vague souvenir. Sa première affaire, lui semblait-il. En se remémorant ses premiers arguments au tribunal, Hunter se tourna vers la veste rose cousu de beau motifs qu'il gardait encadrée au mur. Il la portait à ses débuts. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hunter ne délaissa pas pour autant sa veste du regard, se contentant du formel « Entrez ! ».

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Il n'avais pas besoin de savoir qui était cette personne, il le savait déjà.

Alors… il était plus de minuit, ce qui élimine déjà toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas trouvées un autre moment pour venir le voir, il n'avait entendu aucun pas avant de percevoir le polie « toc-toc » sur la porte, donc, quelqu'un qui n'ai pas pressé, quelqu'un qui se déplace à une heure aussi tardive pour annoncer quelque chose qui n'est pas pressé à la minute. De plus, comme le couloir est fait de carrelage, les talons d'une femme, même lente, se seraient entendu dans le silence du bureau. Il s'agissait donc d'un homme qui n'avait pas non plus parlé à son arrivé dans la pièce, et ça, Hunter connaissait peu d'homme qui ne déboulait pas dans la pièce en lançant un « Bonjour ! » ou tout autres formes de courtoisies. Après cette déduction, 2 bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulées, l'individu n'avait toujours rien dit et ne bougeait pas. Patient. Un homme qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que le déranger en plein milieu de la nuit sans avoir d'urgence à lui faire part, le silence dû au manque de conversation et la patience au sens du droit…

-Que me veux-tu à cette heure-ci, Phoenix Wright ?

-Tu as des yeux derrière la tête ? Ironisa l'avocat.

Hunter se retourna, Wright s'avança.

-Je veux te remercier pour ce que tu as fait au tribunal, sans toi, Iris serait surement déjà condamnée.

Le procureur se rembrunit à la stupéfaction de Phoenix, puis contourna l'avocat pour s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Oui, ce n'est rien, tu peux partir.

Il prit un dossier au hasard et l'ouvrit, feignant de travailler dessus.

L'avocat au costume bleu resta interdit quelque instant, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Tout du moins, pas après des remerciements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda automatiquement Phoenix.

-Rien, répondit Hunter d'un ton neutre en fixant toujours son dossier.

Phoenix s'avança vers lui, contourna le bureau, puis viens se planter derrière le dos du procureur. Regardant le dossier que traitait son rival.

Après quelques minutes, Hunter ne pu supporter de sentir sa présence derrière son dos.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il brutalement en se retournant.

-Il date d'il y a six mois, Hunter.

Celui-ci, se sentant tout d'un coup ridicule, referma sèchement le dossier.

-Tu détestes à ce point les remerciements ? Demanda Phoenix.

Non, Hunter ne détestait pas les remerciements, surtout venant de la part de Wright. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était la façon dont Phoenix faisait tout revenir à cette fille. Même les remerciements sensé lui revenir à lui, Benjamin Hunter. Est-ce que Wright aimait son ex-cliente ? Comment pourrait-il le sav… hé… attendez une minutes…

Hunter glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et sentit le contact lisse du Magatama de Wright. Il avait apprit à s'en servir et trouvait cet objet vraiment très pratique. Pour délier les secrets, rien ne valait cette pierre et quelques bonnes preuves. Après tout, cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Hunter fit tourner sa chaise vers Wright qui le regardait toujours comme si son rival avait un problème.

-Wright ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Celui-ci fronça ses sourcils. Bien qu'il est confiance en Benjamin, quand on demandait l'autorisation pour poser une question, c'était toujours mauvais.

-Oui, accepta-t-il tout de même.

Hunter serra la pierre verte.

-Aimes-tu Iris Plantule ?

SBAM slash slash slash slash slash

Hunter constata avec consternation la présence de 5 verrous-psyché dans le cœur de l'avocat.

Bon, maintenant, il n'appartenait qu'à lui de les faire sauter.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Wright sans prendre conscience des verrous. Ne me dis pas que c'est ça, qui te tracasse.

-Si, justement, et je sais que tu me caches quelques chose.

Seulement, Hunter oubliait que le Magatama appartenait tout d'abord à Wright. Celui-ci, à l'entente des mots « je sais que tu cache quelques chose » sut tout de suite où son rival voulait en venir.

Hunter fut prit de cour quand Phoenix agrippa la main qu'il gardait dans sa poche pour la faire sortir, la pierre lumineuse au creux du poing.

-Hunter…, quel secret essayais tu donc de me faire avouer ?

Ah, quel poisse, le procureur sentait le rouge de la gêne venir pigmenter ses joues… et pourquoi diable cet avocat souriait-il comme ça !

Wright récupéra son Magatama malgré les protestations de Benjamin, dénuées d'arguments.

-Ma vie sentimental t'intéresse à ce point, et bien l'on dirait que c'est à mon tour de poser une question : Pourquoi ?

-P-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Hunter, affolé que Wright puisse trouver réponse à sa question.

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ma vie sentimental ? Redemanda patiemment Wright en serrant son Magatama.

SBAM slash slash slash slash slash

-Hum…constata-il devant les 5 verrous-psyché d'Hunter. J'ai combien de verrous ?

-Cinq, avoua Hunter qui essayais de se remettre bien droit dans son siège.

-Tu en as le même nombre.

Hunter souris.

-Je pose la première question.

Phoenix s'adossa à la commode où était posé un grand vase de fleurs mauves.

-D'accord.

-Où as-tu rencontré cette fille ? Commença le procureur.

-Iris ? Au temple Hazakura. Tu as des vues sur elle ?

-Non, aucunes. Et toi ?

-Aucunes, répondit Phoenix.

-Alors pourquoi t'intéresse tu à elle ? Relança Hunter.

-Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Si tu n'as aucune vues sur elle, alors c'est que tu t'inquiète pour moi.

-Tu es complètement à coté de la plaque, s'amusa Benjamin. Elle te rappelle quelqu'un ? Qui, exactement ?

-Une jeune fille qui m'a fait souffrir il y a longtemps et qui est normalement sous clé au moment où je te parles. A coté de la plaques, tu dis ? Je tiens à te préciser qu'un de tes verrous viens de sauter.

Hunter grimaça.

-Cette jeune fille, continua-t-il, ne s'appellerait-elle pas Dahlia Plantule.

-Si… mais quelle importance ?

-L'importance que nous sommes maintenant à égalité, souris Hunter.

Ce fut à Wright de faire la grimace.

-Donc, reprit le procureur qui semblait s'amuser, cette Dahlia Plantule t'as fait souffrir ? Comment ?

-Chagrin d'amour… tu as peur que j'aime Iris ?

-Non.

-Menteur.

Hunter sourcilla devant l'affirmation assurée de l'avocat.

-Un de tes verrous à sauté, expliqua Wright. C'est intéressant.

Benjamin ignora avec de gros efforts le regard malicieux de Phoenix.

-U-Un chagrin d'amour ? Tu aimais donc cette Dahlia Plantule.

-Logique, rigola Wright.

-Mais, si mes souvenirs son bons, cette Dahlia Plantule est une meurtrière, non ?

-…

-Ah ! S'exclama Hunter, triomphant. Un de tes verrous à lâché. Trois partout ! Et comme tu aimais Dahlia, j'imagine que tu aimes Iris autant qu'elle. Ce sont de vrais jumelles !

-Non, tu as tout faux, s'agaça Wright. Je n'aime pas Iris.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Hunter en remarquant qu'aucun verrous ne semblaient bouger. Alors, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autres. Ah ! 3/2 !

Si quelqu'un serait passé devant le bureau du procureur et aurait entendu la discutions des deux hommes, il n'aurait pas douté que tous deux discutés d'un match diffusé à la télévision.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, para Wright, tu as peur que j'aime cette fille, soit parce que tu la convoite, soit parce que tu as peur pour moi. Et comme un de tes verrous à explosé à la deuxième option, c'est que tu te fais du mouron pour moi. Mais venant de mon rival, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi ? …2/2 !

Hunter se tût. Les deux hommes approchaient de la vérité, face à face, l'un assied, l'autre debout, Wright fut le premier à décrypter le rougeoiement des joues du procureur.

Il sourit en se décollant de la commode.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu as peur que j'aime Iris. Mais, comme je le demandais, pourquoi aurais tu peur d'une telle chose ?

Hunter ne trouva rien à dire, détournant le regard, il maudissait le moment où il avait permit à cet énergumène d'entrer.

-C'est peut-être parce que tu crains que mon cœur ne soit occupé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Hunter redressa violemment la tête, un regard inquiet sondant le visage triomphant de Phoenix.

L'avocat s'assied tout d'un cou sur les genoux du procureur, attrapant ses deux mains pour les lui maintenir derrière le siège, il garda une main libre pour lui redresser le menton.

-W-W-Wright…mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Avoue-le, Hunter, tu ne supporte pas de me voire inquiet pour cette fille.

-Wright, arrête.

-Tu ne le supporte pas pour une bonne raison.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

-Cette raison, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-S'il te plait, supplia Hunter, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que je n'ai aucune envie de faire.

Wright le fixa un instant, sa main les obligeant à ce regarder dans les yeux, il était surpris de voir Hunter dans une telle position de faiblesse. Le procureur ne supportant plus de devoir regarder l'avocat, ferma les yeux. Phoenix y vit comme un acte d'abandon, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Hunter rouvrit immédiatement ses paupières, il avait du mal à croire ce que Wright était en train de faire. Pourtant il sentait les lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se laissa aller à ses sensations, laissant peu à peu ses paupières retomber. Mais un homme comme Hunter possède deux fois plus de raison qu'un homme de base, et celle-ci débarqua pour lui faire froncer les sourcils.

Il détourna la tête à regret.

-Je… je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il sans osé regarder l'homme assied sur ses genoux. Mais je ne peux pas, si jamais je me laisse aller…

-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, commença Phoenix. Mais tous tes verrous-psychés ont sautés.

Hunter redressa la tête, il vit un Phoenix Wright tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec juste une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

-Ah…les tiens aussi, lui fit remarquer le procureur.

-Plus de secret, plus rien du tout. Autant se lâcher, tu ne crois pas ?

Wright embrassa le coup du procureur qui rejeta la tête en arrière au fur et à mesure que l'avocat remontait vers sa maxillaire.

-Aah…Aah…Non, Wright, je…je…il ne faut pas. J'ai déjà les tympans qui bourdonnent, si tu continues…

-Oui ? Demanda ce dernier entre deux baisers. Si je continue ?

-Je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler !

Wright redressa la nuque du procureur, celui-ci était rouge de chaleur et avait une respiration accélérée.

-Mais je ne demande que ça, sourit narquoisement l'avocat.

-Je vais te faire mal, répliqua Benjamin, très sérieusement. Je n'en ai pas envie.

-C'est de la bonne douleur.

-Tu ne diras pas ça demain.

-Allez, je m'en fiche, je veux juste que cette partie de verrous-psychés à dégommer ne soit pas vaine. Lâche-toi.

-Non.

La réponse avait était net, tranchante, et le regard du procureur tout autant, voir plus.

Ce n'est pas ça qui allait refroidir un Phoenix tout feu tout flammes.

-Bon, si tu ne veux pas le faire par toi-même, tu me voies obliger de t'y forcer.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, Phoenix descendit sa main dans le pantalon du procureur.

-Wright ! Non ! Hurla Hunter, paniqué. Retire tout de suite ta…Aah…

Il était trop tard. Phoenix regarda avec délectation son procureur relâcher tous ses muscles sous ses caresses bien placés. Hunter ce tordait sur sa chaise en fonction de ce que Wright lui faisait subir et bien qu'il se morde les lèvres, des râles de jouissances ne tardèrent pas à envahir la pièce.

-Espèce…Aah…d'imbécile, réussit à articuler Benjamin tandis que Wright le dévorait du regard.

Soudain, Hunter se défit de l'emprise de son bienfaiteur pour l'agripper et lui coller un baiser langoureux qui prit le Phoenix au dépourvu. Il lui arracha sa veste, sa chemise, et failli l'étrangler en retirant sa cravate. Sous l'impulsion du procureur, Wright bascula en arrière et tomba dos au sol, Hunter sur le ventre, leur bouche toujours hermétiquement collée.

Des affaires roses fuchsia vinrent rejoindre les bleu marines.

Comme Hunter l'avait prédit, l'amour peut faire très mal. Il y eu quelques cris de douleurs, transformés peu à peu en cris de jouissances intenses. La nuit fut bien courte pour les deux avocats, d'autant plus qu'elle n'eu vraiment commencée qu'à minuit et des poussières.

Le lendemain, Wright fit des efforts pour ne pas se plaindre, mais se fut en essayant de se lever qu'il trahit sa souffrance en s'écroulant à genoux. Hunter soupira, lui lança un bref « Je t'avais prévenu », puis daigna aider l'avocat à s'asseoir. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Après tout, Wright avait un procès à mener, et il devait le faire debout.

Cela n'avait pas empêcher Hunter de remercier l'avocat, puis de tirer toute cette histoire au claire avec lui.

Le Verdict du Samedi soir avait était prononcé.

Le dimanche, personne n'oblige à être debout.


End file.
